


The Clergy Killer

by James__Ax



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Family, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Murder, Ratched - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James__Ax/pseuds/James__Ax
Summary: When Mildred and Edmund were adopted by their "forever family", there was another adopted kid that lived there as well, Frederik. Now Edmund is being kept in Lucia State Hospital waiting for a psychological evaluation, this is Frederik attempt to rescue him.
Relationships: Edmund Tolleson/ Original Male Character, Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched, Mildred Ratched & Edmund Tolleson, Mildred Ratched & Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. "Pilot"

The door to the repurposed cellar is opened, a woman wearing blue nurses clothing enters. She is holding a pair of keys in her hand and walking towards metal bars.

She unlocks the chains and opens the bars, then starts walking at a faster pace. Her face shows sadness, worry and hope. After a few seconds, she arrives at the cell.

The cell is dark, there is a small bed and a single light on the ceiling. On the far back a semblance of a person wearing a white t-shirt can be seen.

"Edmund Tolleson?" Asks the woman with tears in her eyes, even though she knows the answer.

The figure, now known as Edmund, approaches the front and asks in a hopeful "Is that you, Millie?"

"It's me." She confirms with a weak voice and approaches the metal bars. Both of them stare at each other, not truly believing they are seeing the other.

They join hands over the bars, and she says crying "I found you. I finally found you."

Edmund looks into her eyes and says with pain and sadness, nearly begging "I don't want to die."

"You are not going to die, Edmund. I promise." Said Mildred with determination and certainty in her voice and a face full of tears. They join their foreheads together, wishing they could spend eternity together. And they would even if it was the last thing they did, as they promised _Family Forever_. 

"Have you heard of Fred?" Asked Edmund with hope and longing. 

"No. I haven't seen him since we went to get you at the juvenile facility, and you weren't there." Mildred said, not in an accusing way but simply stating a fact however, Edmund couldn't help but flinch. 

Both closed their eyes and grabbed each other hands tighter in an attempt to comfort the other, one missing her brother, the other his lover.

  
  



	2. Blackmail

The doors to Lucia State Hospital are opened, a man wearing a black tuxedo and holding a black leather suitcase walks towards the front desk. Puts the suitcase on the floor and rings the bell. A woman wearing red lipstick approached him and asked in an uninterested tone. " Can I help you?"

"Hello, I would like to speak with Doctor Richard Hanover." 

"We are not answering to reports, I'm sorry."

"I'm not a reporter, sweetheart, I just want to talk to him about something personal". The nurse just stares at him as if evaluating him. 

"Look," Frederik looks at her name card "Dolly, I don't have all day, so if you were to move I could finish this a lot quicker." She looked insulted and chastised, quickly leaving. 

A few minutes later she came back and said "I'm sorry, Dr Hanover is not receiving anyone at the moment." Said the nurse not looking very apologetic.

"Just tell him, Frederik Osgood wants to speak to him." Dolly leaving once more with a bored look on her face. 

When she returned, she had a glint on her eyes that showed barely concealed curiosity. "Dr Hanover will receive you now. One left turn, one right, end of the corridor."

" Thank you." Said Frederik walking away. 

He did one left turn, and he came across a woman wearing dark clothing with a cape and a green purse, gloves and shoes. This encounter made Frederik's eyes widen, and he couldn't contain the soft "Millie" That escaped his lips. This made Mildred stop walking and look his way in surprise. 

She was about to open her mouth, but he shook his head, got closer and whispered "We will talk later, where are you staying?"

"Sealight Inn, room number 10, be careful not to be seen by the owner, she's nosy" Whispered Mildred back and left but not before looking back one last time. 

Frederik continued towards the office and when he got there knocked on the door. 

"Come in." He enters and as soon as Hanover sees him, he gets up. 

"Hello, I'm Frederik Moore, I'm here for the vacancy as a psychiatric."

"We are not looking for anyone at the moment." Said the Dr with apprehension.

Frederik hummed and said, " A few years ago, you met a rich woman named Lenore Osgood, and she asked you to treat her son." Richard paled "One day you decided to use LSD as a form of treatment, this ended very eventfully. After all poor Henry ended up without any legs or arms, and you have a wealthy heiress trying to assassinate you. Quite sad really, it would be awful if she found out where you are, wouldn't it?" When Fred stopped talking, Hanover was as pale as a ghost.

"A-are you...trying to blackmail?"

"Is that what they call it nowadays? I call it persuasion." Frederik said," So when do I start working?"

"A-a We don't have the money to pay you." He stuttered trying to find an excuse.

"I'm sure you will find it somewhere."

" C-can you start tomorrow?"

"It was a pleasure to meet you, see you tomorrow." And with that, he left. 


End file.
